


【带卡】微型十尾与惰性六火

by oasis2616



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oasis2616/pseuds/oasis2616
Summary: 非常傻白甜的十尾土x六火卡，算是某种不讲道理全员存活的战败if可爱就是正义！！！
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	【带卡】微型十尾与惰性六火

**Author's Note:**

> 好像是上个月写的。没逻辑，很弱智，超短打。标题瞎掰的，所有情节设定均来自于我跟阿照的日常聊天，如被雷到概不负责。
> 
> 虽然标题写了微型但内容并没有凸显这点。应该会有后续。

准七代目敲开火影办公室的门，没看见慈眉善目的六代目。

“鹿丸，”他喊了正站在办公桌边掐秒表的好友的名字，见对方顶着一张生无可恋的表情望过来倍觉亲切，“卡卡西老师还没来吗？”

“应该不会来了。”鹿丸说，然后重重按停了秒表，非常好奇他到底在做什么的鸣人凑近脑袋，电子屏幕上的时间停在了30分钟。

30分钟。鸣人睁大了眼睛，以鹿丸的性格断不会平白无故计算时间，而且是站在火影楼的火影办公室里，这意味着必定有重大事件要发生！尽管这个位置面朝木叶春暖花开，但看似一片阳光明媚的好景象说不准会是滋养罪恶的温床，他近日接触了许多记载着忍界不为人知的另一面的卷宗，对某些隐秘之事总算产生初具雏形的概念——用另一种说法就是洞察力有所长进。

他紧盯鹿丸，试图从那张熟悉的看起来彻底麻木了的脸里看出一丝破绽。

你们又打算瞒着我什么紧要消息吗？鸣人握紧拳头，上下牙关咬合得发颤，他想起当初佩恩入侵木叶时自己身处妙木山几乎是最后一个知道这件事，那么在刚刚过去的30分钟里是不是发生了什么不可声张的危机？卡卡西老师会不会像当初对付卑弥呼那样只身前往解决却未能在预定时间内返回？

鸣人顿时心急如焚，额角冒汗，甚至无意识地泄露出气势迫人的尾兽查克拉。

“卡卡西老师去哪儿了？”

《六火在拯救世界》

卡卡西在床上翻了个身，没翻成功，反倒醒了。

他先是扒掉乱七八糟地缠在身上的尾巴，冷冰冰的手感在冬日早晨分外醒神，但方才接触皮肤的那面却是温热的，卡卡西坐着想了会儿都没能想明白原理，打算起床洗把脸再继续运转脑子。然而被子还没掀开两公分，他整个人就被塞回到被窝里仿佛恢复昨晚睡觉时的原状。

脸被按在另一人的胸膛上，卡卡西说话难免闷声闷气，“我该去上班了。”

“上什么班！”非社畜公务员的口鼻无遮无挡，说话恶声恶气，那几根被迫配合松开的尾巴再度缠上卡卡西的腿和腰，将他牢牢捆在自己怀里，“不许去上班！”

“你是不是又把闹钟砸坏了？”

“……这次没坏。”

卡卡西在心里偷偷叹了口气，尝试动了动手臂，果真被搂得动弹不得。他回忆刚刚十几秒里看到的被窝外的景象，单以天色判断，冬天窗外那么亮堂，时间应该是过了九点钟。

“带土……我真的要迟到了……”他试图做最后的挣扎。

罪魁祸首没理这件事，却挑起了另一个话题：“作为六代目火影，维护世界和平是你的职责之一，对吧？”

“啊？这样说也没错吧……”

“所以你翘班是在维护世界和平。”

“啊？？？”

带土答得过于义正言辞，逻辑虽跳脱但其间又有几分合理性，着实不怪没睡醒的卡卡西没能立即领会。

“好了，睡觉。”熟练地调用尾巴重新盖好被子，今天的十尾依然能够合法赖床，六火依然能够合法翘班。

鹿丸说：“六代目火影大人。”

卡卡西挠了挠后脑勺，干巴巴地笑了两声。

鹿丸又说：“六代目火影大人，请问您为什么翘班？”

卡卡西眼神飘忽，笑不出声，隔着一层面罩也能看见欲言又止的嘴唇动作。

鹿丸补充说道：“六代目火影大人，请问您昨天为什么又翘班了？”

卡卡西这回组织好语言，终于开口说：“不好意思啊鹿丸，家里养了十尾。”

坐在卡卡西肩头的十尾说：“卡卡西不给我暖床，我就去毁灭世界！”

佐助说：“神经病。”

《关于不是很想承认的小叔叔脑子有问题的这件事》


End file.
